


Taste Test

by MariaStone



Series: My Precious Brothers [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Food Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Yaoi, yaoi hardcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaStone/pseuds/MariaStone
Summary: Ace gets woken up in the middle of the night to partake in a very delicious ingredient tasting from his fellow brother~





	1. Chapter 1

Ace was peacefully traveling through the soft plains of dreamland when a boulder dropped on him, shattering his sweetscape, leaving him gasping for air.  
When he finally composed himself, he looked into the darkness to see the non-mistakable figure of his ship’s head chef.  
“Thatch…?” he groaned.  
The man let out a deranged laugh and grabbed Ace by his wrist, pulling him closer.  
“Sorry buddy, did I wake ya?” he asked, the smell of alcohol nearly knocking Ace right back into dreamland.  
He pinched his nose, “Thatch, what the fuck, have you been drinking?”  
The man nodded his head vigorously, his usual pompadour down, his auburn locks cascading to his shoulders where Ace saw the man’s crisp white coat was missing, his scarred and ripped chest and abdomen all out and free.  
Ace tried to swallow, but his throat suddenly had gone dry.  
“Thatch, you know Marco’ll kill you.” Ace warned.  
The man threw out a dismissive wave, “Marco won’t do shit. Come on, I wanna do something witcha.” he said pulling Ace out of bed with a single pull.  
The freckled boy watched the intoxicated man rush out of his room and down the walkway at the speed of light.  
He sighed. He didn’t like it when Thatch was drunk but he assumed that if he kept the chef company long enough, the redhead would eventually tire himself out.  
Ace followed his trail all the way to his natural habitat, the kitchen.  
Thatch motioned to a table of various bowls and bottles full of sauces, spices, and chopped up stuff.  
He raised an eyebrow, “What's all this?”  
“Taste test.” Thatch grinned.  
Ace groaned, “Thatch! Not now, it's…” he realized he had no way of telling what time it was so he motioned to the full moon shining through one of the bay windows, “Its still sleep time!”  
“Ace, all the time is sleep time for you, now come on and do this for me!” He whined, “I want to know what these taste like.”  
Ace had to admit, the chef came up with the most delicious concoctions when he was drunk but usually, he heard Thatch dragging a half sleep, half angry Izo off to do the honors. Why did he chose him this time, he didn't know but he honestly didn't want to miss a golden opportunity to try out the culinary genius’s soon to be masterpieces.  
He looked at the spread, from a smooth and creamy looking green jam with red flakes in it to a bowl of perfectly sculpted mini balls of a swirl of pink, brown, and white.  
Ace hoped to God it was ice cream.  
He wiggled his fingers outwards, not even looking up from the rainbow of assorted goodies in front of him, “Hand me a spoon so I can-”  
“Dig in?”


	2. Chapter 2

Ace looked up and couldn't help but let out a chuckle, “What the hell?”   
Thatch was resting against another table, his arms rested behind his head, his hairy nipples covered with dollops of pink cream.   
Ace couldn't help but laugh out loud, the chef joining him. When he finally composed himself Thatch helped him up from off the ground, “You didn't think we were gonna use silverware, did you?”   
Ace snorted, “Oh my gosh… Thatch you are hilarious!”   
The chef cupped his muscular breast, “Come on!” He laughed, “Taste test!”   
Ace doubled over laughing and wiped the tears from his eyes, “I'm not licking that stuff off. You're too hairy.”   
The pirate flexed, “I'm a man, there's no such thing as too hairy.”   
Despite his earlier statement, Ace crouched down a little to place himself at the man's nipples, giving one cloud of sweet cream a lick.   
The brunette’s laughter died in his throat and instead a grunt came out in such a primal way, it made Ace’s arousal start up instantly.   
He took the whole thing in his mouth, the dense but soft and frothy cream bursting into a flavor of fresh strawberries on a hot summer day. His grey eyes rolled to the back of his head as he sucked and licked the chef clean, said man panting and gripping the wooden table for dear life.   
Ace smirked, he didn't know Thatch was as sensitive as he was but he loved it. He moved to the other nipple and his eyes couldn't help but linger downwards to the chefs bleached white capris, his boner making a pretty big outline in the garment.   
Ace shuddered and sucked especially hard before letting go, the chef lifting his head back up, a look of raw lust adorning his handsome face.   
He stroked the boy’s head and trailed gently down his face to pick his chin up with a forefinger, bending down to meet his sweet lips.   
Ace melted in the kiss, the sweetness of the cream blending perfectly with the alcohol Thatch had indulged in earlier that night. The older male’s tongue went to work with Ace’s, the raunchy moment getting the better of them. Ace straightened back up to have large, strong hands grab his hips and pull him close to Thatch’s hot body, their hips bucking and grinding together roughly.   
The fact that Ace had on very thin pajama shorts didn't make the situation any better either.  
The two men kissed again and when they broke apart, the chef smirked, “Pick something else.”   
Ace nodded and turned back to the table, loving how Thatch came to hug him from behind, nuzzling his neck and kissing and sucking at the boy’s tender flesh.   
Ace’s eyes landed on a platter of thickly cut slices of a burgundy looking fruit. He picked it up, it was hard to the touch but smooth as well. When he went to bite into the crumbling shell, a flood of liquid came dribbling out of his lips.   
He tried to salvage some of the bitter juices with his hand and felt Thatch chuckle against his back, “Be careful.”   
He licked his lips and and showed the chef his sticky hand covered with red juices, “I spilled some.”   
Thatch grabbed his wrist and bent a little over his lover’s shoulder to suck at his long and calloused fingers slowly.   
Ace let out a breath each finger the man devoured, his tongue licking all over, cleaning the mess entirely.   
He sucked on the last finger and looked Ace dead in his eyes while doing so, a vicious shiver running down the fire man's spine.   
“That fruit is from the south blue. Hard shell on the outside but liquid on the outside. It's bitter, until you give it a base.” Thatch said guiding the boy's hands over to the bowl of swirly ice cream balls.   
Ace hastily picked one up and popped it in his mouth, only to spit it out, “It's salty!”   
Thatch chuckled, “Ground up Himalayan salt, garlic powder, and coriander. What did you think it was?”   
“Ice cream!” Ace spat.  
“Uh, no. Can't you smell?” The chef let out another chuckle, “Buuuttt, if you take our friend the Masama fruit here,” he picked one up and cracked it open in half, the juices flowing out beautifully on top of the bowl of salts, “And let it lightly coat the spices…”   
Ace watched in awe as the perfect round structures of spices broke down at the direct contact from the Masama fruit, the beautiful mixture of pink, brown, and white mixing with the clear red liquid to form a glittering bowl of light brown sauce.   
“Wow…” he whispered.   
He picked the bowl up and turned around, laughing at Thatch who had his arms spread out, “I'm your canvas baby, paint me.”   
Ace giggled and bent down to tug at the chef’s pants.   
The man chuckled to himself, “Going straight to the main course, huh?”   
Ace gave him tired eyes, “I need my sleep time.” He joked.   
Thatch ran a hand through Ace’s black hair, “Well, let's have a little midnight snack and I'll take you back to bed. Deal?”   
“Only if you sleep with me.” Ace counteracted.   
The brunette bit his bottom lip, “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ace finally tugged the man's pants off only to be met with his thick girth standing at attention. Ace brushed the underside with the tips of his fingers, earning a shiver from the older man. He licked the bottom from the base all the way to the tip where he sucked on the head for a while, grunts and groans from the chef reassuring him he was doing a good job at making him feel good.   
He looked up at the man's face, his green eyes glazed with lust and his tan face blush ridden. He grabbed the bowl of sauce and grinned at Thatch as he carefully drizzled it all up and down his twitching length.   
A glob threatened to fall off of his tip but Ace beat it and lapped it up slowly, Thatch throwing his head back to exclaim in pleasure.   
The bursting flavor that exploded in his mouth was one that had Ace literally drooling. He began to suck and bob his head on Thatch’s arousal.   
“Fuck Ace, yeah right there baby…” he groaned grabbing the back of the boy’s head for assistance.   
The forceful push made Ace dizzy, the smell of the sauce mixed with this man's natural scent had him salivating like a young child.  
Thatch used a finger to wipe off the devil eater’s chin, “So sloppy baby. How does that taste?”   
Ace mumbled a response that had Thatch shiver from the vibrations. He smirked at him, “Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to talk with your mouth full?”   
Ace chuckled sending sweet sensations through the chef’s body yet again. The hand on the back of his head let up and he flattened his tongue against the bottom of his dick, sliding off very slowly.   
He licked his lips, “You taste so good Thatch.”   
“You are what you eat after all.” he snickered.   
Ace rolled his eyes and returned to the table of goodies, picking up a bowl of thickly sliced yellow stars.  
“What are these?” he said examining the weird fruit. He sniffed it and it smelled of pineapples.   
Thatch took another swig of a bottle of wine Ace never even noticed until now, “Sizzle Fruit.”   
Ace popped the fruit in his mouth and the instant it touched his tongue, the star erupted into a non stop frenzy of sizzle and popping. The sensations made the young pirate chuckle, popping even more into his curious mouth.   
He felt dizzy as the fizzing was tickling the roof of his mouth, ringing in his ears, and the sweet juice slid down his throat with ease.   
He smiled at Thatch as the chef used his thumb to wipe of Ace’s sticky chin. The look on his face was hard to read to Ace. His tan face was flushed, his cheeks a deep red as well as the tips of his ears. His eyes were soft and focused on Ace, a looking of admiration lingering for a moment before he leaned in again to take the boy’s lips.   
Thatch set the bottle down and held Ace closer, his hands spinning him around to where Ace’s perk ass was up against his thick erection.   
Ace let out a breathy whimper, “Thatch...I’m ready…”   
The chef kissed the nape of his neck making him shiver. Thatch slipped two fingers into a bowl of transparent gel that sparkled magnificently in the moonlight.  
“What’s...that…?” Ace asked, trying his best to concentrate now that Thatch had began playing with his nipples.   
“Snow bunny cream. Here, taste.” the man gave Ace a finger to suck the glob of gel off of and Ace melted along with the light, sweet tasting, dollop.   
“It’s so good.” He said smiling at the sweetness that stayed in his mouth for what seemed like forever.  
“Most chefs use it in their desserts to help accentuate the flavor and to ultimately wrap all the combined ingredients together in one hell of a tasty bow. I finally got my hands on some and now I’m going to use it on the sweetest thing I have.”   
Ace’s breath got caught in his throat as his ass was soon filled with two thick fingers. He let out a choked and shaky “Fuck” his arms giving out leaving his upper body to fall flat on the table surface while Thatch kept his grip on his ass steady.   
Slowly the man thrusted his fingers into the boy’s pulsing hole at a nerve wracking speed. Ace was beginning to get antsy and sleepy, “Thatch~” he whined, “Go faster or fuck me…”   
There wasn’t even a witty response from the 4th division commander as he suddenly thrusted his entire length into Ace, taking his breath away for the hundredth time that night.   
Ace moaned into his hands, not letting the throaty response of pleasure escape his fingers, “Thatch, oh my God...that feels so gooood~!” he moaned.   
The man responded by giving a primal grunt, bending over to kiss the freckled shell of Ace’s ear, kissing all the way down to bite his neck, earning a back arch and a sweet moan from the melting boy.   
Thatch thrusted into Ace at a deliciously fast pace, the force shaking Ace to his core.   
“So big...oh gosh you’re so big Thatch...ah~! So rough…” he panted.   
Thatch grabbed Ace by the shoulders and pulled him up so his burning back was against his scarred and sweaty chest.   
He bent Ace’s head back to give him another knee weakening kiss, grabbing the boy’s weeping cock and pumping it at a blinding pace.   
Ace’s hips bucked sporadically, his hands moving to claw at Thatch’s broad shoulders, “Thatch-” he warned.   
The strained tone from the man confirmed it for Ace as well, “Me too…” he grunted out.   
Ribbons of white flew out in front of Ace, his vision threatening to go out as he came hard on the table in front of his. His hips stuttered and a low growl from Thatch came before Ace felt himself being filled up to the brim, globs of white overflowing his sore pulsing hole.   
Thatch kissed him all over, slowly stroking his sweat slicked black hair. Ace’s chest rose and fell, his breath hot against Thatch’s bearded chin. He gave it a little kiss catching the chef’s attention, his lips taking his roughly.   
The two kissed passionately the entire morning, only breaking apart from each other’s embrace when the glimmer of sunrise shinned on the afterglow of their food covered bodies.


	4. Chapter 4

Ace woke up with the sun blaring in his face. It took him a moment to realize that he was covered and in his bed again.   
The last thing he remembered was Thatch’s lips on his, the taste of alcohol lulling him to sleep.   
Ace stretched only to find out he wasn’t alone.   
He pulled back the covers a bit to expose the snoring chef right next to him.   
It wasn’t until he saw the man that he realized the possessive arm thrown over his bare hips.   
He looked at the man, his sleeping face just glorious in all its charm.   
His strong cut features were now soft, his full lips completely open for Ace to take. His auburn hair was all over the place, and Ace inspected the beautiful mess closely.   
There were strands of blonde, red, grey, and even black all mixed in shining in the morning sun. Ace smiled and moved to sit up, Thatch’s grip around his hips never faltering. Ace took a hand and began to stroke the man’s hair from his scalp all the way down to his ends.   
“Careful. Keep doing that and I’ll fall in love with you.”  
The muffled remark came with bloodshot but loving green eyes.   
Ace smiled, “Good morning.” he said, never ceasing stroking Thatch’s hair.   
Thatch smiled and groaned, “Ah kid you’re doing somethin’ dangerous to me…” he mumbled to himself.   
Ace slipped back down to lay down next to the tired man, “Shouldn’t you be in the kitchen right now?”   
Thatch laughed deeply, stroking Ace’s hair, “Sound like my Dad…” he whispered faintly.  
“Huh?” Ace questioned.  
“Nothing kid. Someone in my division is taking care of it, I’m sure. They saw me drinking yesterday so they know I’m outta commision for the day.”   
Ace nodded understandingly and couldn’t help but notice Thatch’s gentle sigh.   
“What?” he asked smiling a little, secretly hoping the man asked for a little morning quickie,  
“You’re special to me kid.”   
The comment made Ace’s heart skip a couple beats, “Huh?”   
The 4th commander shook his head, shuffling closer to Ace to embrace him tightly, resting his head atop Ace’s head. He felt him shake his head a little, “Oh God what am I doing?” he heard the chef whisper.  
Realizing the chef was in a world of his own, Ace decided to drop the questions and simply enjoy the protective embrace he was engulfed in, the scent of post-sex and natural spices making Ace sigh lovingly, snuggling even deeper within the man.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, my lovelies, they're what keeps me alive~


End file.
